Everytime
by emackenzie
Summary: Two different one shots, based off a Simple Plan song.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The song is by Simple Plan, you should listen to it because it's been playing in my head for weeks, with Veronica and Logan on a loop. It's not my finest work, and I really should keep it and keep working on it, but I don't want to, so I won't.**_  
_

_It was three AM when you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away_

"Get up." He gently nudged her arm. "Veronica." He whispered in her ear, nudging her again.

"Hmm." Veronica moaned and rolled away from him.

"Get up." He sounded like a little kid, but this time he pulled the blanket back away from her, the cold night air assaulting her body.

"I'll go home in the morning. Now give me back the blanket." She whined, her eyes still closed, reaching blindly for the covers she wanted. She had fallen asleep hours ago in Logan's bed.

"Come on, we got to go." Logan laughed grabbing her hand. He wasn't ready for her to pull him back down onto the bed, and he nearly missed falling on top of her.

"Sleep." She whined, but was now fully awake. "If it's seriously that big of a deal, I'll go sleep in Dick's room."

He loved having her in his bed, next to him. But he knew better than to let her know that. He knew the only way to get her out of the bed would be to pull her close to him. His arms snaked around her waist, and he could feel her tense up. He started to place soft kisses along her jaw bone, and the second he felt her push him away, he let her go.

"Okay, I'm up." Veronica pushed him away from her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "If it's that big of a deal I'll just go home."

"That's not why I woke you up." Logan laughed pushing himself off the bed. He caught Veronica's wrist, and pulled her out of the room. "Come on." He pulled her through the hotel suit, not stopping to grab anything or say hi to anyone as they went.

"Really, cause this does feel like I'm being kicked out." Veronica told him, looking around the hotel room for Mac or Wallace. The party was still going strong.

"I'm not throwing you out." Logan said, as they waited for the elevator. "I'm going with you, or you're going with me."

"I'm not going on a beer run with you." Veronica protested. "Seriously Logan, I was sleeping."

"Trust me, I was surprised to find you in my bed too." Logan smirked.

"Oh did it ruin your night, were you trying to bring some girl in there?" Veronica asked.

"Surgarpuss you're the only girl I wanted in my bed." He laughed, pulling her into the elevator. "We're going for a ride."

"To where?" Veronica could read it in his eyes now, Logan just wanted to get away. He was never much of a people person. Most times someone would say something about his dad, or his mom, and he just needed to get away. For the last few years Veronica had always gone with him. But she had thought it would change once they broke up, but it hadn't.

"Anywhere." Logan smiled at her.

_We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

Talking was always natural with them. They never struggled to come up with a topic of conversation.

"He hates Dick." Veronica laughed, retelling a story of how back Up had reacted to Dick one day at Dog Beach. "I swear all Dick did was look at me, and he chased him down the beach."

"And you didn't even try to stop him?" Logan asked, laughing as he pictured it in his head. It was easy to see the beloved dog chasing his best friend.

"I tried to call him off, but he couldn't hear me." Veronica smiled.

"I always wondered why Dick didn't want to go to that beach alone anymore. He will either wait for me to go with him, or go somewhere else." Logan told her.

"The waves there must be pretty good for you guys to come to my side of town."

Logan glanced over at her. Dog Beach wasn't in the 90909 zip code, and it was the closest beach to Veronica's house. He didn't want to admit to her that that was the reason they went there so often. He always hoped that he would run into her at the beach, even though it had only happened a few times, they were always worth it.

"I like that beach." He shrugged.

"And the litter?" Veronica asked. "I've been on the other side Logan, Dog Beach is just that, a dog beach."

"Yeah, well it's got something the other ones don't. It's full of memories. You remember that last summer with Lilly? We spent almost every day there, in the water."

Veronica hadn't thought about that. The beach had been more than just hers. "We went there the night of homecoming." She looked longingly out the window, watching as the dark shadows passed. "Is it always going to be like this? Are we always going to be sad when we remember?"

Logan slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road. He wanted to be able to look at her while they talked about this. "I'm not sad when I think about her anymore, I don't remember the sad stuff."

"I miss her, a lot still." Veronica sighed looking back at him when she felt his warm hand on her knee. "I'm not sure if I am going to be able to stop missing her. I know it sounds silly, it's been years, but every day, there is something that reminds me of her."

"You remind me of her." Logan said softly. "There are these moments, when you smile, that it almost feels like she is still here, that we're still the same."

"Do you think we'd still be the same, if things had happened differently?" Veronica wondered. It wasn't often they spoke about Lilly, or the past for that matter. Those were topics that went discussed between them.

"I don't want to think about what it would have been like." Logan said quickly, the thought stung. He didn't want to think what it would have meant for him and Ronnie if Lilly had lived. Would she have kissed him? Would they have dated? Would things be more normal for them?

"I had this dream once, about how things would have turned out, how we would be." Veronica sighed, after a long while, looking back out the window when Logan started to drive again. "I was still the same, the little naïve girl I had been."

"And I was still a royal jackass?" Logan asked.

"You were my boyfriend." Veronica didn't look at him when she said it. "We were happy, I think. Duncan was happy. But I didn't know Wallace, I didn't know the harsh reality of the world."

"A world where Wallace wasn't your right hand man? That's hard to picture." Logan laughed.

"I know, it makes me glad that things turned out the way they did. I couldn't picture a life without Wallace anymore." Veronica gave him a sad smile in the dark of the car.

Logan didn't bother to pay attention to the turns he was taking, his mind was focused on the girl next to him, and the conversation that was taking place. It was so easy to let his mind get lost with thoughts of Veronica.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need is one more day with you_

He had missed having her in his life so much. She had always been that spot of sunshine, that thing to get him up in the morning. Even when he was making her life a nightmare, she was his reason to keep going.

He loved the way her eyes would shine brighter when she laughed at him, or how small her hand felt in his. He couldn't help but steal glances at her every chance he got. Watching as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ears, or the way she would pull her sweater on, breathing in the smell making her smile.

_When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

"Fuck!" he yelled and kicked the driver side tire hard.

"Really, you think that's going to help?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow. "The last time I check, swearing and getting mad, did nothing to make any situation better." The sun was starting to rise behind them, warming the night air.

"What the hell do you want me to do Veronica?" Logan snapped at her.

"If you wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave, I could have brought my phone with me." Veronica told him, rubbing her bare arms, to try and stay warm.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, walking around to the front of the car. He pulled her small body to him, knowing she wouldn't protest to extra heat. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." Veronica said as she snuggled into his chest. "We're not too far outside of Miller, we can walk."

"It's freezing out here, we can just wait until some comes by." Logan told her.

"This is our end of summer adventure Logan, we're not waiting around for anyone." She smiled up at him before stepping back. She reached for his hand and together they walked hand in hand down the deserted road, leaving the car behind them.

When they reached Miller, morning was just starting in the small town. They were lucky that there was a little ma and pa diner that had just opened. Veronica used the phone to call her dad, and then settled into the booth next to Logan, a yawn escaping her lips.

"He'll be here in a few hours." She told him. "But please tell me you brought your amex."

"Scared I won't be able to feed you?" he laughed, as the waitress arrived with the food he had ordered. He knew most girls liked it when he ordered from them, but Veronica wasn't most girls. But he took his chances, only because he knew what she liked, and how much she would eat.

"A stack of pancakes, four strawberry crapes, two waffles, a plate of scrambled eggs, two sides of bacon, and a bowl of fruit." The woman said, setting each plate down in front of the two. "I'm making a fresh pot of coffee, is there anything else I can get you two?" she looked down at the food.

"What no hash browns?" Veronica asked looking up at Logan.

"I wasn't sure with the crapes and the waffles, but you're right, what was I thinking." Logan laughed. "Could we get some hash browns, and a glass of OJ?"

"Sure thing." The lady nodded before leaving them.

"I don't think she believes that you can eat all this." Logan give Veronica a pointed look.

"Me?" she laughed. "This is just the warm up to the meal right?" she asked.

It made him so happy to see the light in her eyes, and how pleased she was. Things with them hadn't always been easy, and he knew he needed to take advantage of their time together, before they went back to Neptune.

"Well, lets prove her wrong, and then go see what the wonderful town of Neptune has to offer us.

The two had no problem finishing the food set before them, and Veronica had almost ordered more, but she didn't want to be uncomfortable while they walked around the small town, wasting time until her dad showed up.

"The boutique or the museum?" Logan asked as they walked out of the diner.

"Let's start with shopping, I'm already tired and a museum may just put me to sleep." She nodded, as they crossed the street, arms brushing against each other.

"As long as I get to pick out an outfit." Logan smiled.

"I'm so not a Barbie doll." She looked up at him, but she knew it would be fun. "If you get to, then so do I."

"Okay Barbie, let's see what they've got." Logan laughed, opening the door for her.

"Come on Ken!" Veronica tugged him in behind her.

The two of them spent over an hour in the small store, picking out the funniest outfits they could find for each other. Logan wore spenders and a bowler hat, while Veronica twirled around in a flappers dress with a feather sticking out of her hair.

"We look amazing I must say." Logan laughed as they walked out of the door wearing the clothes he had insisted on buying.

"I don't know why you wanted to get these." Veronica laughed, slipping her arm through his.

"Because you look smashing." Logan tried to use a 20's gangster voice, but sounded more southern than anything, which made Veronica laugh even harder. "Now's lets go show you off."

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
But ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need: one more day with you_

The two sat looking at each other. Logan could read her like a book, he would tell she was nervous the way her eyes darted around the room, focusing on anything but him. For him this conversation was a long time coming. He had gone slowly this time, allowed them to be friends, to hang out, spend time together. He didn't put any pressure on them, on her, he just let things happen. But now he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and needed her.

"Logan I-"

"Veronica we-"

Both started to talk at the same time.

"Go first." Logan was a gentleman when it came to her.

"I don't know how to say this." She whispered, picking at the chipped nail polish on one of her fingers. "These last few weeks, there has been a lot that has been going on."

"I know, we've been spending a lot of time together." Logan told her, reaching out to grab her hands. It bothered him when she picked at her nails, because she wasn't looking at him.

"I know." Veronica sighed. "My dad got a job offer, a sheriff position in northern California."

"That's great news, I'm sure he's really excited."

"He is, we both are." Veronica nodded her head. "We're moving at the end of the week."

It was like being hit by a car, or having something drop on his heart.

"I've already put the transfer papers in, and we have a house lined up. It's just time we got away from Neptune, time to escape the things that haunt this town."

Logan wished now that he had gone first.

Veronica pulled her hand away from Logan and gave him a small sad smile. "It's just better this way, for everyone." She whispered before leaving him sitting alone at the table.

Logan watched as she walked away from him. Leaving him with more questions than answers and another hole in his heart to match the many she had already put there.

_Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

The sand was cold under him, and around his feet as he pushed them into the sand. The view was perfect, as the sun was starting to rise on his little piece of heaven. The way the colors blended with the dark sky made it picture perfect. But he had seen this view more than once, and it had been even more beautiful before, when she was there with him.

When he was younger he had pictured how his life would be, how different things would turn out. When Lilly was alive, he had always pictured them growing up together, getting married. It was silly for him to think like that. Now he wasn't even sure how he had pictured a life with her. She had cheated on him, lied to him, and emotional abused him.

He had pictured a happy life, a life with his mother, free from the abuse of his father. One where Trina acted like a real sister, and his life was normal. But his life was anything but normal. Normal people weren't accused of murder, their fathers didn't murder their girlfriends, or lock them in a freezer and light it on fire. Normal people didn't live in a penthouse of a hotel because their house was burnt down by gangsters. Nothing about Logan's life had been normal, and that was what made him long for normal. Veronica had been his normal, or as close to normal as he was going to get.

Most people didn't go out of their way to ruin someone life, but he had. He had the need to ruin Veronica in high school, to make her feel as betrayed as she had to him. Because of what he had done, he had nearly ruined him, he was helped her lock away the sweet innocent girl that had been his friend, and replaced her with a stone cold, untrusting, bitch. But it was that girl that he had fallen in love with. The one that didn't take his crap, that threw it back at him.

The moment Veronica had kissed him outside the Camelot, his whole world had shifted. Maybe it had happened before then too, the moment he thought she was truly in danger, when the FHA agent had her, the worry in his voice. It stirred something in him he didn't even know he had, some demon full of anger. It was the first time he had truly seen red, and he knew it was over her. Even though he didn't act like it all the time, that day Veronica had become the most important thing in the world to him. It had taken him a long time to realize it, but that day changed everything.

After Lilly and his mother left him, he was sure he would never think about a future again. He had stopped having dreams, hopes. He just went through every day, not caring. But Veronica had changed that. She had become his reason to care, to dream, and to picture a future.

But now, he was losing even that. Veronica was gone, she had left him, just like everyone else. And he wasn't sure if he would truly be able to picture a future anymore. He had lost his normal, and his dreams.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

In the months after she had left, he still looked for her. At parties, on campus, he looked for her everywhere he went, but he never found her. He saw other girls, other blonds, but none of them had her eyes, or smelled like she did. None of their hands fit in his the way he liked.

He found himself calling upon Mac more often, in hopes that he would see a new picture of her, or hear about how she was doing, how she was liking her new school and home.

It wasn't until winter that he saw her again. Sitting at a table at the Java Hut, filled with her friends. He could tell that she hadn't been in town for long, the way everyone was hugging her. But she still looked the same, even her hair seemed to be the same length. He wanted to approach her, he wanted to sit with them, to hug her, but he couldn't make himself move, all he could do was watch her from across the room, until their eyes met.

Looking at her seemed to make everything else fade away, all the pain he felt when she left was gone, but when the blond girl he was with snaked her arm around his waist and hugged her, he saw Veronica's eyes flash with sadness and turn away from him.

He couldn't stay there any longer, he couldn't watch her now, he didn't have the right.

It was later that night that she appeared at his door, hugging her jacket close to her.

"You didn't say hi." Veronica looked up at him.

"You looked busy."

"So did you." Veronica pushed past him and entered the hotel room. "Like what you've done with the place." She looked at the tray of room service and then back at him.

"House keeping is over rated." Logan shrugged and went back to the couch. "Visiting for the holiday?"

"Yeah, I thought I would come and see Wallace and Mac." Veronica sighed and fall onto the couch next to him, her hands still holding her jean jacket close to her body. "It's a lot colder up north, makes me miss Neptune."

He looked over at her and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to fall into his side. He heard her sigh at the warm she gained from him. "I hear they even get snow." He laughed.

"That's what I've been told." Veronica smiled, breathing him in.

It was so easy for them to fall back into the place they had been before she had left. He would never be able to turn her away, and he didn't want to. When he looked down at her again, he could feel himself being pull towards her, seeking out the softness of her lips. It had been nearly a year since he had kissed her, and he longed for it.

She could have fought back, and maybe she should have. But she didn't. She needed that kiss just as much as he did, and she had waited for it just as long.

But this time it was Logan that had to put a stop to what he started. When they broke apart for air, he scooted away from her on the couch, putting space between them he didn't want.

"I can't." he shook his head.

Veronica looked sad, hurt even. Logan had never turned her down. "The blond, what's her name?"

"That's not why." Logan looked at her confused, what blond, she was the only blond he saw. "You're going to leave again Ronnie, and I can't go through it, not again."

Veronica looked just as surprised as Logan at his words. They weren't things that either one expected to hear or say. It was something Logan would expect from Veronica, she was the girl, the emotional one. But he was the hurt one, the lost one.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Veronica said standing up.

"Yeah neither did I." Logan mumbled. But it didn't make his words any less true. "I think you should just go." He stood and faced the door. It was the hardest thing in the world to turn her away, to end the cycle.

"Right." She nodded, and left.

_You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you_

"I'm coming." He rumbled. The red light on his alarm clock read 3:07 AM. Who the hell was knocking this late? "Dick if you forgot your key, I'm going to kill you." He shouted as he tore open the door. But there was a different blond standing there, eyes filled with tears. "Veronica." He breathed out, feeling his anger fall.

"Let's go." Veronica told him.

"I'm not dressed." He looked down at his bare chest and boxers.

"It doesn't matter." Veronica told him, extending her hand. She didn't have to wait long until he grabbed it, but pulled her back inside.

"Clothes first." He laughed, kicking the door shut. "So wanna tell me where we're going at 3 am?"

"Does it matter?" she asked as she watched him disappear into the bedroom. "I know a few places."

He reappeared moments later in a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt, with a blanket draped over his arm, and another sweat shirt. "It's cold." He said handing the extra sweat shirt to Veronica.

"Thanks." She whispered, taking it from him and slipping it on over the top of her jean jacket, engulfing herself in his clean scent.

"Lead the way Miss Mars." Logan said opening the door. He followed her without complaint.

Dog Beach, there were so many other places they could go, so many other places that held just as much if not more of who they were. From where they sat on the cold beach they could see the Camelot motel behind them, and the ocean in front.

"So." Logan said draping the blanket over their legs. He could say anything at this point, he could point out her puffy eyes, the way she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, or how she refused to make eye contact with him. But he couldn't call her out on any of that. He didn't know what he would say.

"I love you." Veronica looked over at him, staring into his eyes for the first time in months, but suddenly everything in the world felt right, she felt right again. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but…" she trailed off.

He didn't need to hear anymore, that was enough, that was all he needed. He pulled her to him, his hand tangling into the hair at the nape of her neck, his fore head resting on hers. His breath was hot against her cold cheeks. "Every time." He whispered. "Every time I see you, everything is perfect again."


	2. Chapter 2

This is another take on the song. Right after I posted this the bus ep was on Soap Network, and I couldn't help but wonder how sad it could have turned out.

* * *

_It was three AM when you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away_

The knock on her door and pulled her from her slumber and forced her from her warm safe bed. As her bare feet stumbled along the cold floor she muttered insults at whoever was knocking on her door this late.

"You better have a damn good reason-" Veronica swung the door open stopping when she saw who was standing under the ugly yellow light. "Logan? What's wrong?"

"Hey Ronnie." He smiled down at his girlfriend. He had left her apartment hours ago after what had been a long day in the court room. His trail over Felix's murder was coming to an end and his nerves were shot. "Sorry, I didn't even think about the time." He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"No, Logan." Veronica stopped him from leaving, reaching out for his hand. "What's going on?"

"I just-I need-" Logan didn't know how to put it, how to say it without making her think he was guilty. "I just need to get away."

"Get away?" Veronica asked, looking back inside the apartment, reading the clock. It was nearly three in the morning, where did he want to get away to?

"Yeah, I just, I need a break. I feel like I can't go anywhere without people looking at me like I'm guilty, like I did it."

"But you didn't do it." Veronica soothed, cupping his cheek. "Let me put some clothes on, and we can drive all the way up the PCH if you want."

"Thanks." Logan smiled down at her.

_We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

"Do you miss her?" Logan asked as he buried his feet in the sand.

Veronica pulled the sweatshirt tight around her, breathing in Logan's clean scent. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. Most of their talking wasn't serious, not this serious at least. "Yeah, a lot." She finally answered.

"She'd be 19 in a few hours." Logan told her.

Veronica laughed softly and leaned over into her boyfriend, feeling his arm warp around her shoulder, holding her to him. It made her feel safe. There were a lot of nights, when she remembered what happened, when she could smell gasoline, that she didn't feel safe. "She would have loved being 19. Her last year as a teenager. I can almost hear her telling me about it now."

"Where do you think she would have ended up?"

"I'm not sure, Vasser, maybe Cornell." Veronica sighed. "She never really put much thought into college, just that she wouldn't go where Celeste went or wanted her to go."

"What about you?" Logan asked. "Where will you end up?" talking about the future, their lives, that was a new level for them.

"Stanford." Veronica said without thought. "If I can get the Kane scholarship, and I get in. It's always been my dream, you know that."

"You won't have any problem getting in." Logan laughed.

"What about you, where will you end up?" She didn't like to talk about their future, because she knew there were a group of people that could so easily take it from him with a simple word of guilty. She didn't want to think about how that would change their futures.

"I don't really know yet. I guess I'm like Lilly that way. I never put a lot of thought into it." Logan sighed, looking up towards the night sky.

It was easy to talk about the many different direction their lives could take. How interesting it would be if they moved back east, if Logan became a doctor, or if Veronica went into the FBI. They chatted about all the different possibilities until the sun started to rise, turning the sky different sahdes of orange and pink.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need is one more day with you_

His life was truly falling apart that summer. His father was in jail, for murdering his girlfriend, and attempting to murder another girlfriend of his. He was on trial for a murder that he was almost certain he didn't commit, and he could feel himself losing it. The only thing that was holding him together was her, and his hate for the PCHers.

He hated going to summer school, it seemed like a waste of his time, time he could have spent sleeping, or surfing, or with Veronica. He looked forward to lunch everyday, knowing that she would be outside waiting for him with something to eat.

Everytime he saw her blue eyes everything seemed to make sense. All his worried washed away. He didn't think about Aaron, Felix, judges, lawyers, homework, when he saw her all he could think about was how happy he was.

"There are my gorgeous baby blues." Logan smiled pulling her to him and spinning her around.

"Fun morning in classes?" Veronica laughed when her feet settled back under her.

"But, but you certainly made my afternoon," Logan kissed her forehead. "And I'm sure if that's pizza boxes I see, you've made Dick's as well."

"Ronnie always makes my afternoon." Dick laughed making a B line to the table with the food.

Logan wasn't paying attention to those around him, he was focused on the blond in his arms. He pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" it was easy to forget the rest of the world when he saw her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Veronica laughed reaching up to rest the back of her hand on his forehead. "You didn't bump your head when you were surfing this morning, did you?"

"No-" Logan started with a slight laugh. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me." He knew the serious stuff made her fidgety, she didn't like to get to serious. "You make me forget all the other stuff going on."

_When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

The pier was the perfect place to celebrate, and the perfect place to escape the eyes of Neptune. Veronica could feel the tension in the air, she could see the changes on her boyfriends face. Just because he was found not guilty didn't mean he felt any less guilty, or that everyone else saw him as not being guilty.

"I've got $20 more, what else should we get?" Logan laughed as the strolled down the pier, looking at the different tent shops.

"Logan you started today with over $200, you can't spend anymore!" veronica told him sternly. They hadn't bought anything useful at all. It had been tee shirts, post cards, food, and other little items.

"I can, and I will." Logan stated looking down at her before pressing his lips to hers quickly. "If you're not carefully I'll pull out the credit card."

"Wow me with your limitless card." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Here, this will be useful." He said pulling her towards a photo booth. "You can pin the pictures of us up in your room and stare at my handsome face every night."

Veronica laughed as he pulled her into his lap, and hugged the large bear he had won her tightly, feeling the fur on her cheek, and Logan's lips on the other. She couldn't help but smile brightly right before the flash.

"This might not be pointless, but everything else is." Veronica said looking down at the little hula girl he had bought. "What am I going to do with this? What are you doing to do with this?"

"Give it to Dick, I don't know. It doesn't really matter Veronica." Logan kissed her.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
But ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need: one more day with you_

When school started again and Logan did finally start showing up it was hard. It was hard to see Veronica so happy without him. It was hard to see her in class with his ex best friend. It was hard to think about how quickly he had been replaced.

He had avoided the first few days, hoping that it would make it easier, that sex with Kendall would distract him. But it didn't. It didn't make it hurt any less to see her walking hand in hand with Duncan when he did finally show up.

How he wished he could go back, take back all those things he had done that summer that had driven them apart. He wouldn't have lit the public pool on fire if he knew it would cause him to lose her. He wouldn't have gone out nights he wasn't with her looking for fights with the PCHers if it meant he could have kept her. He never would have listened to Dick and Lucky if he could still be holding her hand. God he missed her.

_Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

It broke his heart to lose her, even more to think about his life without her now.

He sat next to the gravestone, feeling empty and lost.

Before, even though they weren't together, he still had this picture in his head, this picture of a perfect life with her. They would go to college together, study in the library, wear matching Halloween costumes, and spend holidays together. His picture even had her in a white dress someday. She would look stunning in all white, with her hair done up. No, he liked her hair down, curled and loose, so he could run his fingers through it.

But all those pictures, all his dreams, they were gone now. She was gone now.

"Why Lilly?" Logan whispered through his tears. "Why does everyone leave me?"

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

He stood on the side of the road, looking down in the rough water below him. The blue water quickly turned white as it hit the cliff side and the rocks below. There was no way anyone could have survived. He glanced over at the many pictures of his fellow classmates, the ones that had lost their lives so many months ago at this very spot. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she was taken from him.

Logan could still remember the last time he had seen her. The way her eyes seemed to break as he spoke so rudely to Duncan. His words to her that day had been so fitting. He had told her that he would miss her, and he had done nothing but miss her since then, and he knew that he always would. His Veronica was gone. She laid somewhere in that blue white water that thrashed below.

The hot tears mixed with the salt that seemed to travel up from below and he could feel them roll down his face. His Nancy Drew, blond pixie, best friend, and love was gone. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't give to see her one more time, to say something different to her before she got on the bus. Hell he would even give everything to have been on that bus with her, so he could hold her while they fell into the water.

_You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you_


End file.
